


A Helping Hand

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't remember how to tag!, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison era Brick.  Rick's been trying to ignore the icy temperatures at the prison, but can he ignore Beth Greene and her offer of help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I haven't finished anything in so long I forgot what it feels like. This one shot took me forever to complete but here it is! Hopefully it doesn't totally suck and hopefully you can excuse any typos because I always half ass my editing. Ah! I can't believe I'm posting smut again, I forgot how scary that can be too.

Rick was freezing but he was trying to ignore it. Winter had came quickly and furiously to the prison, catching everyone off guard with how low the temperatures had dropped seemingly overnight. His hands were cracked and chapped from spending his days in the yard, despite his gloves, and it took every bit of energy not to let the shivers overtake him. The last time he’d experienced a Georgia winter quite so cold he’d been a boy and had used the rare occurrence to pray for a snow day.

But everything was different now. Now that he had kids of his own, now that they lived in a world without heat or electricity, a place where one bad cold could mean death. When the temperature had dropped below 30, Rick had refused to acknowledge his trembling lips and instead had turned his attention towards keeping his kids warm. The few extra threadbare shirts he owned had went to Carl, Rick forcing his son to wrap up in multiple layers even if they were oversized and well worn. The thick baby clothes that Daryl had picked up on a run that had originally made Rick laugh during the humid summer were now put to good use, bundling his baby girl. 

Other than his trusty brown jacket and the button up he was wearing, Rick had given everything to his kids. No one at the prison was greedy, not even the newcomers from Woodbury, but Rick knew they all needed to stay safe too. There had never been an over abundance of blankets, not when it was usually the heat they were fighting, and he’d been happy to let the few spares go towards the youth and the elderly.

During the day Rick stayed busy, practically frozen numb as he worked the hard soil in preparation for Spring. It was idiotic he knew, but someone had to do the job despite the elements and it was his job now anyway. But it kept his mind and body busy, allowing him to almost forget that his hands literally ached and his teeth were chattering. 

The nights were the problem though, with each one getting colder than the last.

At night he faced the cement wall, walls that held the drafty air, making them cool to the touch and as he tried to ignore the frigid gusts of wind that blew in through the prison’s windows. He’d tuck his hands under his arms and pray the flimsy blanket from his bunk would be enough. So far it had been, but so far he’d been lucky.

He’d been yet to experience their coldest night yet.

“Dad, is this even safe?”

It was Carl who’d posed the question as they both stood in the boy’s cell, looking down at baby Judith in her pack n’ play, wearing multiples layers in addition to the blanket Rick had placed over his sleeping daughter.

“I thought babies weren’t supposed to sleep with blankets.” Carl spoke again, clearly worried about his little sister’s well being.

And Rick couldn’t argue, his son was right. Still, it was either wrap the baby up or let her freeze to death. In the past the pajamas that Beth had sewn for the baby had felt like enough, but Rick knew that no matter how many sleepers Beth added little mittens and footsies to, his daughter would freeze without better protection. So he’d covered her tiny head in a hat that Beth had also made, swaddled her in the thin blanket from his own bunk that he would sorely miss, and gently placed another one on top of her.

“She’ll be fine.” Rick assured his son, assuring himself too.

The only other option was to sleep with her tiny body pressed against his chest and Rick knew she was far more likely to suffocate in the close confines of his bunk than she was with a loose blanket in a spacious pack n’ play. Making peace with his decision, he turned to his son, already stripping the jacket off his back.

“Take this.” He told Carl, stretching it out towards the boy. 

Carl eyed him suspiciously and Rick knew his son was about to object. The last few weeks had worked wonders for their relationship, farming was having more of an impact on Carl than Rick had truly thought it would, but when worst came to worst, the boy could still be sassy when he wanted to be. Especially when he thought he knew better than his old man.

“Don’t you need that?” Carl asked, refusing to take the jacket.

“Take it.” Rick repeated, forcing it into Carl’s hand and grabbing the gloves from his back pocket too. “And these. And actually wear them, I mean it.”

When his son didn’t object, Rick knew the kid was truly cold. He watched Carl stretch the gloves over his hands and slip the jacket on, all the while Rick tried to pretend he didn’t already miss his extra layer of protection.

“Don’t stay up reading comics too late, alright?”

“I know.” Carl agreed, already crawling into his bunk, a flashlight in hand.

“And check on your sister before you go sleep?”

Once again Carl nodded, already knowing the drill. It wasn’t rare for Carl to share baby duty at night and while Rick usually felt guilty for allowing his son to share the burden, in that moment he knew it was for the best. His chattering teeth probably would’ve woken his daughter up anyway.

Wishing Carl a goodnight, Rick finally walked towards his own cell next door, immediately lighting the small oil lamp by his bed. Usually he’d be quick to ditch his belt and kick his boots off, ready to get as comfortable as he could on their poor excuse for a mattress and let sleep overtake him. Instead, he just stood there, debating if he should even attempt sleep at all. When another gust of wind blew through his window, Rick tensed every muscle in his body, refusing to shiver, refusing to admit how very cold he was.

 

According to his watch an entire hour had went by and Rick was yet to fall asleep. To ignore the ache in his bones he’d spend a few minutes laying down, a few minutes pacing, a few minutes cleaning up the common room, only to repeat the cycle. Occasionally he’d hear the soft whispers of the other occupants of their cell block but for the most part the night was only disturbed by the snores and whimpers of the sleeping.

He’d just stood up for another round of pacing with his arms crossed tightly across his chest when Rick heart the faint knock on the steel frame of his cell, forcing him to turn around. He was still trying to hide just how cold he was, biting his trembling lip when his eyes landed on Beth.

“I didn’t wake you up did I?” She asked, standing there in his doorway.

And almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Rick watched her smile, realizing how silly the question was considering he was standing up and pacing. No, she most certainly hadn’t woke him up.

“I guess I mean...I didn’t mean to disturb you.” She apologized, her large blues eyes meeting his.

“You didn’t disturb me.” 

Rick stared at the girl who’d come to see him, taking note of the scarf around her neck and the beanie covering her long blonde hair, and especially the large black comforter that was balled up in her hands. She looked warm. Typically Rick always thought Beth was a sunny person to be around anyway, always offering a smile, but this time she quite literally looked like warmth, with her long sleeved jacket and giant blanket. 

He tried to offer her a smile but his face felt frozen, making the expression turn into a grimace instead.

“I brought this.” Beth whispered, offering up the large blanket as she stepped over the threshold. “Well, actually I stole it.”

Rick cocked his head at the girl, waiting for her to go on. Her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and despite the chilly air Rick had to admit he was intrigued. Beth was one of the good ones, the way he used to be. He couldn’t quite imagine her stealing anything from anyone, except maybe their heart. She was going to make someone a very lucky man one day, Rick could admit that much. Although he hoped it wasn’t the new kid from Woodbury who’d had his eye on her. He felt somewhat protective of the girl, cringing at the idea of her being with an outsider, especially a ignorant young boy.

And almost like she could read his mind, Beth went on with her story, proving her loyalty to their tight knit family, making Rick smile a little even though he shouldn’t have. Afterall, he’d been the one to bring the new residents to the prison.

“I took a walk through the other cell block. One of the people from Woodbury was using it as a privacy curtain. I might have...helped myself.” She explained, her proud smile growing bigger, bring the temperature in the room up a few degrees with it. 

Rick stared at her, this young woman who had went out of her way to customize pajamas for his daughter on top of all the other things she did for the baby already and imagined her committing her first crime for his kids too. When he grinned, it was a real one finally. The muscles in his jaws forgot how very stiff they were, his cheeks forgot they were numb.

“You gonna arrest me?” She asked, taking another step closer, offering the blanket once again.

“No.” Rick promised, amazed that he could smile considering the frosty air inside of his cell. “But Judith’s with Carl tonight. You can take it to him if you want.”

And just as quickly as Rick’s smile had appeared, it vanished upon hearing her next words.

“No Rick, it’s for you.”

She stretched her arms out again, practically begging him to take it but Rick just shook his head.

“I’m fine, Beth.”

It was a damn lie and they both knew it. But just like Rick couldn’t let his kids do without, he couldn’t let Beth either. Maybe he wasn’t the leader anymore but he still viewed it as his job to take care everyone there, Beth included. Especially Beth. The girl who was sweet enough to steal for his kids, or actually, steal for him.

“Please. Take it.” 

Her words were sharp, crisp, with no sunny disposition at all. Rick could tell he was about to see the rare pushy side of Beth Greene, one that came out of nowhere but when it did it was well deserved in his experience. 

Of course, Rick just shook his head.

He crossed his arms tighter across his chest, physically trying to stop his resolve from cracking. There was no way he’d take such a find away from Beth, not over his dead body. And judging by the weather, his body might be frozen stiff sooner rather than later.

“You take it.” He finally said, the first one to crack, finally looking away from the staring match he hadn’t been aware of willfully joining. But as soon as he’d looked away, Rick knew it was because if he didn’t she’d see the truth written all over his face.

He did need it.

“Stop being stubborn and just use it. Please.” Beth pleaded, her voice growing a little more forceful. “I knew you’d do this, that’s why I took it in the first place.”

Rick had to give her credit, rarely did people stand up to him. Even though he was farming now, most people there still didn’t question his authority on the rare occasion that he actually used it. But there was Beth, with a look of determination on her youthful face, making Rick think she was quite possibly more like her father than people gave her credit for. 

Still, he looked down and stared at his battered boots, hoping she’d dismiss herself. Maybe he was too stubborn for his own good, maybe he was simply objecting now for objection’s sake - something Lori had accused him of in the past, but he wasn’t going to move an inch on the matter. Not even when he heard Beth let out a long frustrated sigh, clearly frustrated with his hard headedness. 

“Fine.” She spoke, just as another gust of wind rattled the bars on his cell, making Rick shiver even though he hated himself for it. “What if we share it instead?”

He couldn’t help but look up at her at the question, wondering how exactly she planned on sharing a blanket. Cut the damn thing in half? Take turns? But before he could ask Rick noticed her eyes wander to his bunk and then back to him, a shy smile pulling on her lips. Suddenly, Rick felt stupid for not realizing what she’d meant. His mind never would’ve imagined for a second the possibility of curling up next to Hershel’s youngest daughter in the tight confines of his bed.

Except now he was.

Rick eyed the blanket in her hands and imagined being under something so thick and heavy, suddenly more aware of how cold he was than he’d ever been. But he eyed Beth too, imagining having a warm body pressed against his, a tangle of limbs that would eventually thaw his body twice over. Maybe he’d been afraid to have his own baby girl pressed against his chest in fear of hurting her, but Hershel’s baby girl was a different story. In Rick’s mind, Beth’s tiny frame was already pressed against his chest, giving him enough body heat to last through the night. And the idea of finally finding comfort was so enticing that Rick knew he was done for.

Plus, he could imagine the bravery it’d taken for Beth to even suggest it and just like he’d never allow her to go cold, he never purposely make her feel bad either.

“Alright.” He finally agreed, giving a small nod of his head.

A small part of him expected her to falter. For the smile to disappear again, for Beth to absentmindedly take a step backwards as she was faced with the reality of tucking in tight with a man twice her age. But if anything her smile only managed to grow, finally satisfied.

“Alright.” She repeated back to him, already kicking off her boots.

 

It had been awkward. At least for Rick. He’d gotten into his bunk fully dressed, watching as Beth ditched her scarf and hat. When she blew out the oil lamp Rick hadn’t objected. In fact, he was relieved to suddenly be in the dark, feeling somewhat easier knowing if someone walked by at least they wouldn’t see him curled up around Beth. Not that he was doing anything wrong, or so he told himself. They were just two people who were trying to make the night tolerable, two friends helping each other out.

Of course, he could’ve just accepted the blanket on the first go around. But he hadn’t planned for Beth to end up under the covers with him but there she was, and there he was, and before he could backtrack on his decision she was covering him with the heavy comforter, squeezing herself in place beside him.

And the relief was so overwhelming that Rick couldn’t really think about anything else.

Finally, he was warm, or at least getting there. When Beth buried her face into his chest, Rick didn’t even think twice. Quite the opposite. His limbs had been frozen and stiff all day and he hadn’t realized how badly he’d needed to bring up his body’s temperature. Burying his face in her hair, Rick inhaled the fruity of scent of whatever shampoo she’d used and felt himself relaxing for the first time in days.

“Jesus, you’re freezing.” Beth whispered into the darkness and Rick didn’t respond, at least not with his words.

Instead he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tighter against him, no longer hiding the fact that he was shivering. The shivers were slowing though, shaking his body less and less the the tighter he grasped her.

“You want my hat?” She asked and Rick could feel her giggle as she nuzzled her face into the fabric of his shirt, no doubt imagining how ridiculous he’d look wearing it.

“I’m good.”

And he was. As nice as an added layer of warmth sounded, Rick didn’t want Beth getting up to get it. No, he wanted her right there next to him, her small body curled up against his, the blanket up to her chin.

Neither of them spoke for a bit after that. When Beth wrapped her arm around him too, Rick pressed himself against the girl, closing his eyes when her small hand began stroking down his arm, wiping away the goose bumps. With every stroke of her palm Rick could feel the feeling in his arms start to return, waking up to the sensation of Beth’s flesh against him.

He wasn’t sure when it happened. When it stopped being about warming up and about just being touched - something else he hadn’t experienced in a long time. All Rick knew was that when Beth wrapped her leg around his waist, finding himself between her thighs, he didn’t object or even hesitate. He just grabbed her ass with his hand, holding her in place.

Still, neither of them spoke.

Rick stayed still as she kept stroking up his arms, over his shoulders and back down again. The only noise in the small cell was the occasional sigh she drew out of his lips - a content sound that seemed foreign to Rick’s ears. When was the last time he’d had a warm body pressed against his? The last time he’d touched such an intimate part of someone else? 

“I knew you were going to do this.” Beth said and for a minute Rick thought she’d known he’d get her into his bed.

It wasn’t true and the relief he felt at her next words were enough to make him finally grow brave enough to move his own hands - working over her jeans slowly, not quite believing that he was caressing Beth Greene’s ass. A tiny little ass at that, one that Rick couldn’t help but squeeze hard to get a better feel of. None of which phased the girl in his bunk.

“Refuse help.” She clarified. “I knew you’d be in here freezing all night.”

Rick smiled, amused that she know him so well. Not that he was really a hard man to figure out.

“So you really took this blanket for me?” He asked, his fingertips still becoming acquainted with Beth’s backside.

When he felt her breath catch in her throat, Rick’s hands traveled a bit more, until he was stroking his way over her thigh too.

“I did.” She finally answered and Rick felt her leg tighten around him, making sure there wasn’t a spare inch of space between them.

He tried to imagine Beth walking through the other cell block while thinking of him, deciding to take something because she knew he needed it. It was hard to picture himself crossing anyone’s mind really but he liked the idea of it, the idea of his name being on Beth’s brain, maybe making her lips turn up into a smile.

He knew he was in trouble.

Rick had Beth’s ass in hand, her thigh trembling around his waist and knew he couldn’t blame it on the cold anymore. If anything the temperature in the cell had sky rocketed since they’d laid down and the blanket hardly felt necessary. He wanted it there though, holding them together, covering the evil deeds that were starting to creep into his brain.

“You warm yet?”

When she asked the question Rick didn’t answer. There was no point anyway, nor hiding the fact the Beth may have done too good of a job at thawing him out. Her hand that had traveled from his chest to his stomach was drawing all the heat in the his body there, until it rushed south, creating a very stiff and very aching bulge in his jeans.

Rick knew Beth could feel the hard-on trapped between them because it was pressing right between her legs, growing harder and burning hotter by the moment. Every time she ran her fingers over his stomach Rick felt his cock throb a little harder, the ache inside of him rearing it’s head bit by bit.

He should’ve been ashamed. This hadn’t been his plan at all when he’d went to bed that night or any night for that matter. Beth may have been the kindest person he knew and quite possibly the prettiest too but Rick knew he had no business doing what he wanted to. Because he desperately wanted to push his crotch against her and put himself out of his relief, to add some much needed friction. But it wasn’t until Rick imagined what Hershel would think if he were to walk by and see it that Rick finally lifted his head off the pillow, very slightly pulling away from her.

“What?” Beth asked, noticing his sudden hesitation.

“I’m sorry.” Rick apologized, wishing he could go back in time and just accept the blanket and then wish Beth on her way. 

Because now that she was there Rick wasn’t so sure he really was sorry. 

“Sorry for what?”

That time it was Beth’s turn to pull away from him, until they were face to face on his pillows. Rick missed the feeling of her head pressed against his chest but he liked this too, he especially liked how close his lips were to his. All he’d have to do was lower his chin just a little to bridge the distance between them.

When he didn’t answer her question, lost in the fantasy of pressing his lips to hers, Beth went on. 

“What, you think you’re the only one?” She asked and Rick wasn’t positive because it was so dark, but he was fairly certain her smile had returned.

“The only one that gets cold? Needs a blanket? Needs a touch?” 

Of course Rick understood what she was saying, that she needed it too, maybe even more than he did. Beth was the baby of their group and Rick was positive no man had ever really taken his time to touch her body and really make her feel good. Not the way he knew he could.

He just couldn’t quite believe she wanted him to be the one to do it. Or maybe he could. How many times had he heard women claiming they wanted an older man? Maybe Beth liked the way his graying beard had rubbed across her forehead, maybe the sly smiles she offered him so frequently were shared with no one else. Maybe just maybe the girl had known exactly what she was doing when she’d offered to sleep with him that night.

Before he could question it anymore though Rick noticed the way her head tilted up, her chin lifting just a little and Rick couldn’t deny her.

Not just because he was a gentleman but because his cock was still painfully swollen in his jeans, a constant reminder of the need she’d helped create. 

He wasn’t really sure which one of them kissed the other first or maybe they’d met in the middle. Rick just knew that once he claimed her mouth with his that there’d be no pulling the brakes after that, unless Beth did. Which seemed unlikely considering how her hand was holding his face, how her soft lips parted and allowed Rick’s tongue to slip inside of her. 

It wasn’t just her mouth that Rick wanted inside of though.

With his hand back on her ass Rick finally pushed against her, wishing his tongue wasn’t the only thing getting wet and warm.

When Beth pushed back, tightening her thigh again Rick heard the low moan leak from her mouth and into his, a faint signal for him to do it again. Of course he obliged. It was easy to do, to deepen their kiss while he deepened his thrusts, feeling his cock throb every time he rocked against her. 

It was almost painful. It felt like not enough and too much all at once, Rick’s dick was straining to be free and sink into her but also getting the smallest bit of relief when the friction of the movement sent waves of pleasure down his shaft, collecting in his gut.

Beth pulled away and pressed her sweaty forehead against his, whimpering every time Rick pushed into her. He wished he could see her. Rick wanted to see her eyes squeezed shut from the sensations of his cock rubbing between her legs, to watch her tiny little lips part, to imagine how good it would it feel if those same lips were wrapped around him.

Needless to say, the cold was the last thing on his mind now. He’d spent the last few hours wishing he could put more clothes on and now he just wanted to take them off. With his dick pulsing between Beth’s legs, Rick held her firmly in place and put as much pressure as he could between their bodies, milking a loud moan out of both of them.

“Shhh.” He whispered, leaning in close and landing another kiss on her lips.

He knew they were being a bit too loud, a bit too careless. No one had privacy in the cell blocks and Rick had long ago become accustomed to falling asleep to the sounds of other couples doing exactly what he and Beth were doing now. Quiet moans, the sound of skin against skin, noises that Rick had always tried to block out. But just because he tried to ignore it didn’t mean everyone else did. There was no doubt in his mind that someone was in their cell, hearing the sounds of lips smacking together, surprised to realize it was coming from his cell. 

But would they figure out who he was with? Did he even still care?

It was hard to care when Beth’s small hand seeked his out under the blanket and placed it between her legs, planting another kiss on his lips.

Rick knew if she felt anything like he did in that moment that she was dying for the fire in her body to be extinguished. Rick’s cock was aching and stiff, he could already feel the first few drops of precum dribbling out, and feeling Beth slide his hand between her thighs wasn’t helping matters. 

She was already so warm and Rick could easily imagine how slick her walls would be as he stroked a few fingers over her jeans, a gentle tease that made Beth shudder. With two fingers, he did it again, just as light as the first time, the pressure in his balls building each time Beth moaned. He knew it was all in her head, that there was no way his soft touches were giving her much relief at all and that was what made it better.

Beth, of all people, wanted his fingers stroking her that badly. He knew her imagination was running wild behind her squinched eyelids, that her mind was full of the same images as his - him being inside of her, their bodies working together towards a shared goal.

“Rick...”

Hearing her whisper his name almost did him in. He actually bit his lip to stop himself from groaning. When had she stopped referring to him as Mr. Grimes? When had they became so close that they not only shared parenting duties but pleasure? 

“Hmmm?” He finally asked, still stoking between her legs but adding a little more pressure as the question escaped his lips. 

Before she could answer, he did it again. Running his hand up and making a few harsh circles where she wanted it the most, showing her what he’d do once there was no fabric between their skin.

“Please.” 

Her voice was tiny but honest - raw. Beth was already breathless, beginning to pant every time he flicked his wrist. 

And the request may have barely been audible but Rick didn’t need it to be repeated. When she finally removed her leg from around his waist Rick did as he was told and unbuttoned her jeans, not even flinching at the racket she made as she kicked them to the floor. Next came her underwear, tiny little panties that got caught around her ankles until finally Beth had freed herself and positioned herself and the blanket around him once more.

The scent of her arousal was already filling the air, removing the sting of the cold and replacing it with the sweet musky smell, making Rick wish he could taste her too. 

Instead he settled for running his fingers over her slit, finding her already soaked and slick. Beth was clean shaven and baby smooth, a fact that made Rick bury his head into her neck to hide his whimper. It was like this tiny girl in his arms had been sent straight from the big man above, finally blessing Rick with all of life’s finest pleasures. A silky smooth pussy, one that Rick knew would be just as tight as it was wet. 

And damn was she wet.

When Rick placed his hand between her legs again, he didn’t even have to dip a finger inside to feel her juices coat his digits. Again he stroked his way up her slit, refusing to dip between her swollen lips, collecting the moisture on his fingertip. When her hips arched against him Rick wanted nothing more than to push back, for his straining cock to feel half of what she was. But if she was sweet enough to bring him a blanket, Rick could be considerate enough to bring her to the edge first. He wanted to. She was always smiling and Rick craved nothing more than to finally give her something in her life worthy of that grin.

Again he brushed his fingers over her lips, one fingertip just barely parting them.  
The movement made Beth moan again, her fingernails digging into the nape of his neck. With each new stroke Rick would give her a little more, bit by bit, until he was sliding two fingers through her wet folds. Every time his fingers reached her clit, he would pull away, refusing to give her any attention where she needed it the most, only to start over again.

Never in his life had Rick ever felt a woman so aroused, not even in the good days of his marriage before the turn.

But Beth was something else. She had a puddle between her legs and he’d just started. Stroking her again, he finally allowed himself to graze that tiny, hard bud and the moment he did Rick felt her thighs tighten around him, begging him to do it again. The second time he made contact Rick gave her a bit more attention, making tiny tight circles for a few moments only to stop.

Her legs were starting to shake around him but it only served to encourage him. Rick would repeat the process, over and over, slowly edging her closer to that brink only to quit before she ever reached that point. He’d dip his fingers between her lips slowly the first few times and increase his speed with each trip, circling her clit harder and harder until the girl in his arms was nothing but a sopping mess. 

As much as he wanted to lay there and tease her all night Rick knew he didn’t have it in him. He wanted nothing more than to replace his fingers with his cock, to feel her tight walls wrapped around him, to feel how slick she was with more than his hands. His balls were swollen and tight, his cock aching so bad that Rick was surprised he hadn’t unloaded in his pants. And it was that that finally made him cave, that finally inspired him to give Beth what she wanted, especially since it’d make her nice and ripe when he finally sank himself inside of her.

Readjusting himself, he freed the arm he’d been laying on and hovered over her just a little, surprising her with the movement. He could tell she was anxious, waiting to see what he’d do next, her hands clinging on to his, begging him not to stop.

“You sure?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, waiting on her answer.

An answer that came in the form of a harsh nod from a girl who was on pins and needles, ready to finally unravel in his palm.

Before she could do anything else, before Bet could even ache from the absence of his fingers, Rick placed one hand over her mouth just in time to slide two fingers inside of her pussy, surprising her with the penetration. Which was the reason for his large palm covering her lips, muffling the long moan that escaped her.

Rick used his fingers cautiously at first, just like he would’ve if he’d been fucking her instead. With his hand still blocking out her whimpers, Rick stroked her from the inside with all the patience in the world, working in deeper a little more each time. It was amazing how every time her walls pulsed, his cock did too, their bodies already in tune before they’d really connected. When Beth’s hips started to rock to the same rhythm of his fingers Rick finally placed his thumb on her clit, all the while he continued to finger her harsh and steady.

He tightened his grip on her face, trying his hardest to stop all the racket they were making. 

With every muscle in his biceps flexed and working overtime, Rick circled her clit and stroked her, until the faint flutters he’d felt had morphed into a snug squeeze around his fingers, until Beth’s hips rose off the mattress, finally reaching her peak.

Not until she bit down on his hand did Rick ease up, not until his other hand was sticky from her sweet juices, not until her heavy breathing started to steady itself. And just so he’d never forget the feel of her, Rick ran his hand over her sensitive lips one more time, coating the smooth mound in the fluid on his fingers.

“Jesus.” Beth mumbled, Rick’s mouth connecting with hers before she could get any other words out.

Not that he didn’t want her words. In fact, a part of Rick wanted to pull Beth to him and hear her talk, to listen to this girl who’d been under his nose the entire time. But there was another part of him feeling much more needy in that moment and when Beth rolled over and straddled his thighs Rick wasn’t about to object.

The bunks were tiny, forcing Beth to lean over him as she made quick work of his belt and zipper. Rick was lost in the fantasy of stripping her of her shirt, ridding her of the many layers that still covered her upper half, so much that he didn’t realize she’d already gotten his jeans down to his thighs until her hand ran over the length of his cock. Even with his boxer briefs still covering his dick, the instant pleasure was almost unbearable. When Beth rubbed over him again, Rick felt his balls contract, a sharp and immediate reaction from being forgotten for far too long.

Luckily for him, Beth wasn’t quite as cruel as he was. 

Or maybe she understood just how badly he needed it, maybe she knew that he couldn’t wait much longer.

When she pulled his underwear down his thighs, Rick felt his cock spring to life, fully erect for the girl on top of him. Just like he’d never gotten anyone as wet as Beth he was positive his dick had never stood quite so tall. Maybe it was because she was forbidden fruit, maybe it was because he hadn’t gotten off in months, or maybe it was just because their bodies worked so well together.

Whatever it was, when Beth straddled his waist Rick actually groaned in anticipation. They were face to face in the dark and Rick could feel her wet cunt on top of him, just waiting for that perfect moment to lower herself onto his length.

He took a moment to bring his lips to hers, to run a hand down her jawline in one smooth stroke, to lose himself in the wetness of her mouth. When his tongue parted her lips Rick couldn’t help but imagine other parts of him parting her open, finding her wet and snug. Of course that was the very moment that Beth finally adjusted herself on top of him, grasping his dick in her palm and lowering herself down.

The pleasure was immediate.

Rick felt his hips rise off the mattress that time, trying as hard as he could to get as much of himself inside of Beth as he could. Beth’s pussy was just as tight and sweet as he’d imagined, the wetness of her walls allowing her to yield to him more easily.

With her hands holding onto his shoulders and her nails digging into his skin, Rick tried to stay still as she added pressure between their bodies, working her hips back and forth, riding him into ecstasy.

It amazed Rick how much of a sweat they’d worked up, how easy it was to forget how cold everyone else at the prison was. But while everybody was counting sheep, Rick counted his blessings, his eyes shut tight from the feeling of Beth grinding down on him, never once losing momentum. 

Maybe she was slightly inexperienced but she worked his cock like no one else ever had before, rocking faster as his moans increased in volume, moaning back when Rick’s hands dug into her tiny little ass, following his body’s lead.

He knew he was close. His cock was stiffening more and more each time Beth came down on him, his balls high and tight, ready to unload. Still, he clenched every muscle in his body until he felt Beth’s second orgasm begin to approach, until she was whimpering from the pleasure while her walls contracted around him.

Each new thrust of her hips was getting them both closer, forcing Rick to use every bit of self restraint he had as he held back for her sake. Maybe it was the sounds of their bodies working together, maybe it was the musky scent in the air, maybe it was from Rick sliding his tongue into her mouth yet again that did it. But finally he felt Beth clench on top of him, her pussy pulsing again, her whimpers filling his mouth.

He gripped her hips and pushed into her a few more time, fucking her as she came, until finally he couldn’t hold out any longer.

When his balls tensed and refused to relax, Rick finally pulled Beth off of him, just in time to shoot his messy load between their exhausted bodies. And if there was a heaven, Rick had found it. With their foreheads pressed together, Rick couldn’t think of anything else except the relief he felt as his body released all the pressure inside of it, his cock jerking a few more times, until he’d emptied himself of every last drop he had to give.

Neither of them spoke at first.

Rick just ran his hands along Beth’s arms as they both recovered, until their breathing was somewhat normal again. Although Rick wasn’t sure his breathing would ever be normal again, if anything would be normal. He’d just fucked Hershel’s daughter, a reality that was coming into focus just as quickly as the cold was.

They were both covered in sweat, making the frigid air bite a little harder at their skin than it normally would.

“You should get dressed.” Rick finally managed to say, his voice just as shaky as Beth’s legs as she crawled out of the bunk.

He wanted to say he didn’t mean for her to leave, he simply didn’t want her catching a chill but Beth seemed to understand the sentiment anyway. After slipping her jeans back on, she crawled back into the bunk they’d just made a mess off as Rick fixed his pants, quickly finding her place in his arms yet again.

This time she threw blanket over both of their heads, tucking in for the night, sheltering them both from the cold.

A few minutes ticked by as Rick laid there with her, his face once again buried in her hair. He was starting to wonder if maybe she’d fallen asleep. Or maybe, a far worse option, she was starting to regret what she’d just done. Because God knew he didn’t. He felt at peace, calm, finally relaxed. It was fucked up but it didn’t stop him from feeling that way.

“Did you learn your lesson?” She finally asked, her voice dropped down to a whisper, both of them finally aware enough to make an effort to be quiet.

“Learn what?” 

“Not to refuse a helping hand.” Beth answered and Rick knew she was smiling, pleased with herself. 

And Rick couldn’t help but give an easy laugh. Although to be fair, Rick was glad he’d refused so stubbornly at first. If he’d just taken the blanket he wouldn’t be laying there with the scent of Beth covering inch of his flesh.

“I guess it depends on the hand.” He told her, his mind already pulling up the memory of her fingers sliding over him.

But Beth was quickly falling victim to the exhaustion. Rick felt her warm breath on his chest, slowing down as the sleep claimed her. When another icy breeze blew through the cell, for the first time in days Rick didn’t try to ignore it. He let the cold wash over him, allowed his body to shiver because he knew he could burrow down in Beth’s warmth.


End file.
